


Blue

by ordinarygirl, starletfallen (ordinarygirl)



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/ordinarygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/starletfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh fixates on one aspect of Donna's appearance for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Her eyes were blue.

It seemed like such a simple, innocuous fact. It seemed like one of those things that didn't need to be mentioned, it was unimportant, it was ridiculous to think that her eye color had anything to do with anything (except her genetics).

Her eyes were blue.

Like the ocean, it seemed, deep and mostly unexplored, and god did he want to be a pioneer on that frontier. It was a cheesy thought, but it was there all the same. There were so many things about her that he loved, she was amazing.

And one time (only once) a reporter asked him a question about Donna, and he didn't, he couldn't, say anything about her abilities as his assistant or her intelligence or her skills or how much she meant to him or how much she did for him.

All he could do was smile softly and say, "Her eyes are blue."


End file.
